


【攝兵攝】分享甜食的盧奇亞諾與蘭斯奇

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/2708861/＊攝兵攝，OOC可能有





	【攝兵攝】分享甜食的盧奇亞諾與蘭斯奇

攝津萬里人生的Easy Mode，在遇見兵頭十座時，便會如電玩遊戲裡費盡心思打造的碉堡在關鍵時刻面臨敵人的終極必殺絕技般灰飛煙滅。

隔了這麼長一段時日，他還記得初次見到對方時給自己帶來的震撼，但也僅餘感受，而不存畫面了一一萬里還以為，自己會一直記得的。可事實是，關於兵頭，深刻烙印在心裡的盡是進入滿開之後的點點滴滴，特別是新生秋組第一回公演；不僅是他人生的轉捩點，或許，更是他不再一心將兵頭單純視作敵人的起點。

他記得那個雖然值得尊敬卻依然囉嗦的煩人守財奴以手銬銬住兩人的那瞬間。冰冷的金屬環扣自己的手腕之時，萬里的內心除了震驚，還有一股莫名的「啊，我走不掉了」的感覺，而且明確又肯定，半點遲疑都沒有；當下的劇烈反應，現在回想起來，恐怕是對未知的逃避吧！平日裡面對任何事情，皆不需要懷疑最終的結果是什麼，畢竟除了好之外只有更好，不曾遇到什麼困難，身旁的人也多是聽之任之順著他的意願來，萬里都快要認為「順心如意」恐怕是他在這世界上最不需要的祝福語了。可進入滿開之後，一切都未照他設想中發展；先是自以為可以藉由優秀演技順利嘲笑並將兵頭擠出候選圈外一事並不如願，住宿也迫不得已要和那個半夜打呼堪比雷聲的傢伙共寢，還因為爭吵而被守財奴處罰要終日與那除了打架不想有其他交流的傢伙綁在一起，之後居然還被評價演技不如處處令他不滿與受挫的混蛋，簡直令他無法忍受一一可偏偏就是那個和他鍊在一起的傢伙，應證了萬里內心那一絲無法離開的預感。

秋組第一回公演的內容，應該就是他這順遂的一生中鮮明而難忘懷的一筆；縱使不是由他自己擔綱其中角色，滿開的每場演出亦都在他心中刻下濃豔的色彩，可若檢視在他心中猶如手遊活動排名的排行榜中，《多麼出色的惡人》彷彿投資豐厚且實力最強的課金玩家遙遙領先，是難以超越的第一名。如此說來，將滿開比喻成一部手機遊戲的話，兵頭應該就是那個總是跟在自己後頭，偶爾在自己放鬆的時刻便反超自己一個名次的敵手吧？

不過自己可不是省油的燈，想想連那個電玩重度成癮兒童的至的排名都曾一度被壓著打，兵頭算什麼呢？

是呀，兵頭算什麼呢？萬里戳了戳手機螢幕，用力地往後躺倒在休息室的沙發上，有些長的幾縷瀏海擋住了他的視線。可以放心託付自身後背的夥伴？呸，說是夥伴說不定那傢伙還會反譏自己呢，可要說是同一劇團的成員又太生疏，一副很不熟悉、僅是路邊碰巧遇見的小角色，彷彿是自貶身份……能夠同甘共苦的室友？

萬里心不甘情不願地稍稍回想自己與兵頭十座在寢室的相處時間，卻也真沒有什麼非得要在抱怨大半天後仍斷然不能忍受的事。半夜的打呼聲縱然挺擾民，可偶爾颱風侵襲或是暴雨落地的夜晚、大雷的轟然巨響同樣吵得人睡不著；一開始拿著龜吉饅頭狂啃顯得嚇人且令人擔憂味覺失調是否會傳染，可偷偷摸摸去買甜點、一見著含有糖分的食物便快樂的眼睛發亮的模樣令人說不出什麼嘲諷的話；平時安安靜靜的、頂多恐嚇自己要打上兩下活動筋骨，可到頭來誰也沒真的給誰的臉上畫上青紫一片的圖……似乎跟兵頭的關係也不是真那麼差。

就是室友，嗯，這麼定調就行了，他攝津萬里不能再讓兵頭十座得寸進尺了。

小心翼翼的用店家提供的紙巾在排隊排了三十分鐘才買到的甜甜圈中拈起一個，再將剩餘的連同大紙袋一起放入書包中，十座往每回買完甜食後為了避免他人注目而發現、幸運的是能直通回劇團的小徑上走去，確認一旁沒有其他人後才「啊唔」的往手裡的圓圈上頭咬了一口。

「喂兵頭。」

「！」聽見呼喚自己的聲音，十座先是反射性地要奔跑，下一秒發現是他那猶如對頭般的室友後，便收回了抬起一半的腿腳，將甜甜圈滿滿的塞入自己的口中、迅速地咀嚼幾下後，說了句：「我是不會分你的。」

「誰要吃你那甜的要命的東西了啊！」

雖然心裡清楚對方真的對自己的心愛之物沒有興趣，可十座仍僅是稍稍收斂了一些不滿的情緒，低低地問道：「那幹嘛？」

「……監督請我幫忙買東西，我想只是抄小路回去，哪知道會遇見你。」

「噢。」十座看了看對方拎滿兩手且不只一個的購物袋，伸出了空著的手。「喂，我幫你拿一點吧。」

「少瞧不起我，再說，我可不會因為你幫我拿了東西，下次就願意跑腿幫你買那些可怕的黑糖蜜點心。」

「下次的事下次說，現在快拿來。」

「那，這一袋就行。」

聽著對方有些彆扭的聲音，十座內心的感受有些複雜。

一開始在選拔會上看見攝津時，十座差點就要奪門而出。並不是害羞也不是怯戰，而是不願意給滿開惹來麻煩，因此想要趁還沒有靠得太近前離開；他知道攝津萬里一直都想要找自己打上一場架好證明攝津自身的實力，也知道與攝津有相同想法的人並不在少數，所以立刻轉身必是最好的決定一一可他終究還是放不下。十座記得看見印象中膽小的椋站在舞台上發光的樣子時內心的震動，幾乎無法想像那個說話總是小小聲的表弟能夠那般自信的在下頭有許多人觀看的舞台上發出洪亮的聲音，也再一次勾起他沉睡且不敢直視的夢想。

只是自己沒有想到，要實現自己的願望還得先應付攝津萬里這個大麻煩。

十座知道自己一臉神惡煞，所以多採取「人不犯我，我不犯人」的應對態度，絕不主動招惹麻煩；可攝津萬里偏偏就是一個不靠近也會朝向自己貼近的麻煩，總要出言挑釁一兩句，平日裡雖可以忍耐但著實不想讓對方囂張過分的踩在自己頭上，才禁不住的逞凶回擊，哪知道一時衝動讓自己陷入更困擾的事態，無時無刻都得和名為攝津的問題綁在一起。然而，若是沒有兩人被迫成為共同體的經歷，即便後來互相看見彼此的自述，應該也很難演出貼近真實的盧奇亞諾與蘭斯奇吧！畢竟有些違背自身想法卻無論如何也要與對方待在一塊兒，在了解彼此後雖未能完全認同可開始能有所理解，以及共同完成一件大事這幾點重要的相似之處上，或許沒有人比他們倆更合適。

十座捏了捏手裡塑膠袋的提把，用眼角的餘光瞄了瞄走在自己身旁的人，或者說，夥伴。

一開始覺得僅是阻礙的人，到現在也變成不可或缺的戰友了。每一回的演出，都仰賴對方與其他秋組成員一起完成，而作為組長的攝津即使嘴巴上討厭、可他還是會在與其他組的組長討論後給自己的成員最適切的意見，切磋演技時也最為酣暢淋漓、是與他人排練時較少有的痛快感受；生活上，對方總是嫌棄自己睡覺時發出響聲但卻不自覺也會說夢話，飲食習慣不同也每每讓那傢伙看著自己的零食便微露驚恐，可除了嘴巴上的抱怨，攝津也沒有趁他睡覺時故意堵住他的呼吸強力制止、也沒有在他的甜食裡偷加醬油和辣椒，偶爾還能趁著其他人委託攝津跑腿時搭上便車買一些自己還打算建設勇氣再購買的甜點……

攝津，應該就是同伴吧，其他的定義除了甜食代購之外，可能還得再想想。

想著想著便不由自主盯住對方的十座還沒來得及收回目光，正好對上轉過來要和自己說些什麼的攝津的視線，而對方倉促的收回後以有些焦躁的語氣對自己硬梆梆的交代了一句，卻因為急忙避開自己的回應錯失了十座有些僵硬但確實上揚的嘴角。

「……喂，進門前把你裝在那一袋裏頭的巧克力布丁拿出來收好，不要被守財奴發現了。」「不用藏，馬上就吃掉了。」「蛤？你也太不尊重買甜點給你的人了吧？你給我還回來。」

「古市桑應該已經回家了，你想要在門口大喊被聽見嗎？」

「算你狠！」

「兩個在門口吵吵鬧鬧的做什麼！買了材料不快點回宿舍是不想要吃晚餐了嗎？」

兩人對視了一眼，默默的把心底剛加上粗體的字跡消去，卻又在踏進門的那一刻重新畫上了註記。

「唉，這（那）傢伙怎麼就這麼煩人呢？」


End file.
